Holographic Nightmares
by Ru5tBlood3d l-leire55
Summary: maddness spews from an innocent girl. a boy consumed by it too. she finds warmth in a killer. he rejects offered love."your evil you need to die." he says. "Is that so..?" she asks. "your in the same position! be with me." he grabs her hand. he lets go of his meister's hand. "two wrongs make a right." now on hiatus till more people want it to be updated. hiatus may be lifted.
1. Chapter 1

Ourano. The perfect place. 2,222. The perfect population. Haven Shooters. The perfect defense and profession. Rijie. The perfect district. The Novans. The perfect family. Adelaide Novan. Not the perfect person.

҉҉҉҉҉҉҉҉҉҉҉҉҉҉҉҉҉҉҉҉҉҉҉

Crimson liquid stayed motionless in front of her and every once in a while showed a small ripple caused by a slight vibration of movement. It's always like this. Like 2 guilty men in court they argue trying to find the culprit of their dilemma. They already know. Alone as she thinks this she smirks. Then it turns into a sickening laugh.

"THEY ALREADY KNOW IT'S THEMSELVES!" She says between chuckles. "And yet…..I'm always blamed." She says as her voice slurs out, tears silently rolling down her rosy cheeks. "LIARS! THEY'RE ALL LIARS! EVEN TO THEMSELVES!" she screams while fisting her hands. She opens her dusty emerald eyes to find only a blurred image of darkness. Her broken scream echoes through the confines of her shadowy prison and she eventually loses consciousness. It's always like this. Always has been that way. Nothing changed and everything always remained like this for her. Argument after argument then an "IT'S YOUR FAULT!" and finally to top it off with a tasty cherry they put her in a dark punishment room.

҈҈҈҈҈҈҈҈҈҈҈҈҈҈

My breath comes out in huffs and my legs are now heavy with fear. My parents had another argument just like they always do but today it was somehow different. They were angrier and the punishment was worst. Tears streamed down my cheeks and I squeezed my eyes as a form of preventing myself from shedding more. Why did they always do this? Unbeknownst to me I'd gone way past the Ouranian sky border and was nearing Death city. As I stumbled through the strange streets I could feel something wrong flowing through the air.

҈҈҈҈҈҈҈҈҈҈҈҈҈҈҈҈҈҈҈҈

"Please, please everybody quiet down. The reason why I've called you all here, faculty and students alike is because there is a great threat roaming Death City!" said lord death with a concerned tone. Everybody gasped as the worst ran through their minds.

"Is it that Medusa hag again!" asked Kirikou.

"No! It is far worst!" Lord death responded. "I shall show you." He announced.

Spirit rolled around a large mirror with an annoyed look on his face. The glasses got blurry but soon focused on an image.

"The male in the mirror is in ex death scythe that I used to wield. He was my first weapon but sadly turned on me and the school." He said worriedly "He was very powerful and took the form of a chainsaw!" he added excitedly.

"Quit praisin the guy! Ya said he was evil so what's with it?" Asked Soul irritated. Lord death seemed startled at first but huffed and seemed to be ready to continue. He was stopped from actually doing so by Maka.

"DON'T INTERUPT LORD DEATH, SOUL!" She yelled frustrated and added a Maka–chop just to show it.

"Well as I was saying…he was named Zalo Cynhart." A picture of a man around the age of 23-28 with dark brown spiked hair and a smirk on his face appeared on the screen. "He is an incredible fighter and not even I have beaten him."

"Not to put you in question Lord Death but…what can we do?" Maka asked with sincere worry.

"I want you to capture him." He deadpanned.

"WHAT!" they all yelled in unison.

"You heard me." He said with a giggle.

"Father, you just stated that he was a great fighter! Even better than you, so how do you expect us to capture him?" Questioned Kid.

"He's currently very weak from escaping the witch prison and has power restraintment shackles so it should be an easy retrieve." He informed happily. "Besides I just want Black star and Tsubaki to go. Though it hurts me to admit it they are probably the most fit for this job.

"HA! I'M THAT GREAT!" Black Star proclaimed loudly.

Tsubaki smiled quite proudly yet blushed.

"Well Tsubaki, Black star please be ready to depart to your first location in the early morning."

"Hai!"

"ALRIGHT!"

Maka grabbed her stuff and headed to the exit of the school with Soul tailing close behind.

"Man, it's late. Why couldn't lord Death do this earlier?" Said Soul as he straddled his motorcycle and turned it on. (do u turn a motorcycle on or do u start it? I don't know! Lol XD) Maka put her and Soul's books in her bag and hung it from her shoulder.

"Well with that I agree. It's pretty useless info though, since we aren't even on the mission but I guess it was a helpful update." She said as she climbed on behind Soul, smiling. They whirred through the streets and everything seemed to be a blur. Maka gripped probably tighter than necessary and nuzzled her head on Soul's shoulder. Noticing the close contact he turned his head back slightly to face her.

"Ya mind?" he asked in a monotone voice that hid his frustration.

Maka blushed and removed her head disappointed.

҈҈҈҈҈҈҈҈҈҈҈҈҈҈҈҈҈҈҈

SWISH! SWISH! SWISH! Two dark figures whisked from tree to tree.

"AHHH! IT'S SO DAMN EARLY!" announced Black star in frustration.

Tsubaki just looked worriedly at Black star but decided against speaking. Currently they were heading to the outskirts of Death City and the terrain had changed drastically. It was steeper and there was a lot more greenery in the surroundings. Unlike Black star, Tsubaki quite enjoyed the scenery and secretly tugged behind to marvel at the beauty. Black Star halted and Tsubaki thankfully reacted quickly and stopped as well. She gazed at what was below and saw their target. Below Zalo sat on the ground panting. He'd been on the run for several days. When were they gonna stop bothering him, damn it! They didn't get what was going on. He opened his previously closed eyes and scanned the area around him. He knew people were chasing him so it didn't surprise him to feel waves of unknown resonance. 'They must be idiots! They don't have soul protect.'

Figuring their mistake Tsubaki quickly turned her on but forgot about Black star. FERCHUNK! A knife lodged itself in the bark of a tall tree. Exactly where Black star's head used to be.

"Ha…too close." Black star whispered under his breath as he pressed his back to the tree.

"There's no fuckin' reason in hiding."

Sweat dropped from Tsubaki's forehead and she tried to think of a plan. Her blood ran cold and her heart beat stopped as she witnessed a figure land beside her. Warm breathe danced across her right cheek and ghosted to her ear.

"Found ya!"

"Lord Death ya might want to look at this" said Spirit nervously watching the whole ordeal play out. "Damn it I thought you said he was weak! He's going to kill them!"

"Get them out!" lord Death commanded.

Lights flashed in front of Tsubaki's eyes and colors slid from place to place like trickling water. When she reacted she found herself staring at a stark white ceiling. 'Black Star!'

"Don't worry he's just fine." Said Cynia, the new nurse. After Medusa left, they had no nurse hence they decided to get a real one and so they ended up with Cynia sensei. A retired young death scythe from Egypt. The 35 year old nurse with chocolate hair and dull blue eyes had 2 children and after her first son became a death scythe at the young age of thirteen she realized she wanted to be done with the death scythe thing and raise her last child; a spunky 9 year old girl with a bit of an attitude who was named Remiqua (RE-MIC-KAHH). She moved to the other bed and wrote some stuff down on her clip board. Tsubaki laid back and sighed.

She had no idea what happened.


	2. Chapter 2

**yeah well...nobody even reveiwed this but it's okay...i know i read stuff sometimes and don't reveiw but i'm sure nobody even read the last chappy. it's okay ima a peppy girl so yeah i decided to update since i got this you are reading this plz reveiw and thank you. Constructive chritisism is ADORED!**

**DISCLAIMER- i don't own anthing! i don't own soul eater if i did the story would be focused on DTK he'my fav!**

* * *

White. Everything was white. Everywhere Tsubaki looked it was white. She hated that color. It was the plain blunt cruel color of a hospital. Tsubaki knew well that a hospital was where people close or who were close to dying went. She turned her and saw Black star as quiet as if he wasn't there. She felt useless. That's what that pitiful feeling in her gut was right…? The door creaked and in came Maka and Soul. Maka silently walked over and sat on the edge of Tsubaki's bed.

"Are you feeling better?"

"Yeah…" she answered. She really hadn't been hurt but after their target caught her he kicked her off the tree so she still made impact and hurt her head. Then she Blacked out and found herself here. She didn't know what happened to Black star but according to Spirit the attacker was about to charge at her again and Black star took the blow instead. 'It must've been a terribly strong hit if he still hasn't woken up. And he's hurt and bloody because of me again…'

"Tsubaki! What's wrong? You're crying!" Maka shrieked.

"Huh..?" she didn't even notice. Truth is told she hardly felt anything on her flesh.

"Shinigami-sama said you two are going to rest and in the meantime me and Soul and going to get him!" Maka declared sternly.

"Today! You're leaving t-today..?" she asked worriedly. Maka and Soul were going to die! No! They aren't they're stronger and more stratagistive than us!

"No, we're leaving in two days actually. We have to locate him first. Kid, Liz, and Patty went out this morning to place a tracker on him so we could catch off guard later." she said. "Oh!"

Maka shuffled throw her pocket and Tsubaki looked questionably. Finally she found what she was searching and pulled out a silver little box.

"Here" she said smiling.

Tsubaki sat up a little and took the small box from Maka. She opened it and a dark purple bunny with buttons for eyes holding flowers burst out frightening Tsubaki and making her heart skip a beat. Maka giggled happily and pet the creepy bunny.

"Cute huh? I found it in a store the other day and thought it'd cheer you up!" she chirped.

"NEEEEEE-CHAAAAY!" the bunny said.

Tsubaki paled and said "I-it can talk…?"

"Ha ha! Yeah! It's so it can keep you company. Plus according to the sales lady it increases you resonance!" she added. Tsubaki smiled at Maka's cute gesture. A bell broke they're happy moment and on the speakerphone a monotone voice said "VISTITING HOURS ARE OVER PLEASE EXIT SHIBUSEN'S HOSPITAL WING AS OUR ILL NEED REST! VISITING HOURS ARE OVER PLEASE EXIT SHIBUSEN'S HOSPITAL WINGAS AS OUR ILL NEED REST!"

"Guess that's our cue. Take care Tsubaki!" Maka said while smiling brightly. She leaned down and kissed Tsubaki's cheek before pulling away and walking over to Soul who had stayed motionless while staring at Black star's pale face. They exited and Tsubaki lay back with a smile.

"BAKI-CHAN-CHAN SAD SHE IS ISN'T SHE?" Neechay slurred out in a high pitched voice.

"No."

҉҉҉҉҉҉҉҉҉҉҉ ҈҈҈҈҈҈҈҈҈҈҈

"Ahhh! ~ The world is beautifully symmetrical right now!" I said dreamingly. I had been told by father to find the escapee and put some kind of tracking device on him. I prepared for the worst and for Liz and Patty's safety I currently had them in my pockets in their weapon forms.

"KID!" Liz called out. "MY HEAD IS SPINNING! I'M GUNNA THROW UP! AHHH!" She said or actually screamed.

"No! LIZ DON'T THE WORLD IS BEAUTIFULLY SYMMETRICAL DON'T RUIN IT!" I panicked and yelled.

"YEAH LIZ DON'T MESS KID'S SYMMETRISH-WHAT EVER CRAP!" intruded Patty.

"BOTH OF YOU! SHUT!"

"SPEED IT UP OR I'M PUKING, KID!"

"FINE!" and so I turned up the speed on turned up the speed on my skateboard and soon we arrived at the witch center. As we landed I got in stance and pulled Liz and Patty out. The witches present cleared the way and since I sensed no danger I let Liz and Patty turn human. I walked forward and behind Liz stuck close, weeping about how if she touched one of the witches she was gonna get warts and Patty hugged her leg saying she was the Patty-Knight and how she was safe with her so yeah…. the sneak-up technique pretty much went down the drain. We looked around and found nothing so we went into a troll café and looked for something edible.

Ǚǚǚǚǚǚǚǚǚǚǚǚǚǚ

Since I Adelaide had run away from Ourano –Heaven city- I'd started living with a beautiful and kind witch named Lestari the lunar witch. She had violet hair in a ponytail with straightly cut bangs. She also wore a white cloak and a yellow skin tight suit. Since she brought me to her estate she had given me a new appearance. I no longer wore my lime green sweater and khaki pants but instead now wore a light lilac dress with black see through sleeves with heeled boots. My hair had also grown out and the once short curly dark brown hair was now long and much darker almost ebony. Currently was I wandering around the big house while Lestari Sama was out meeting an acquaintance. According to her I was a technician or weapon, which meant I could manage a human weapon. It sounded horrible…..I don't want to use someone! But I have to. I want to prove myself to Lestari Sama and thank her for taking me in. I looked out of one of the big windows as I stood on the stairs. Everything outside of the estate looked like paradise though in reality it's horrible outside. It's dark, misty and humid. Everything is run down and dead plus eeriness creeps through the air. Apparently Lestari Sama HATED how the witch center looked and cast a spell around the perimeter of the house so while inside the outer world looked beautiful. I sighed. What is Lestari Sama doing? I walked the rest of the way down and walked out to the back garden. Behind me Nana, Jewel, Loly and Psyrus the little maid trolls set up a table and chair along with snacks for me to enjoy. All this special treatment made me feel weird! I wasn't used to being treated warmly.

_Ne….mama you always lock me in here…? Why? It's so dark….is it because you want to have something to lie to papa about when you go off and sleep with the neighbor, Kaito?_

_SLAP!_

"_Shut up you brat! It was a mistake to have you."_

_She smiles brightly even if her cheek stings she's hungry and bloody.  
"I know, Mitchell."_

"-am, Ma'am!"

"Huh…?" apparently Psyrus had been talking to me. She was the only one that could talk.

"Tea. It's ready." She said monotonly.

"Thanks."

After drinking tea and playing about 8 rounds of Boobaloobilems (which was actually really fun!) it was time for supper and it was delicious! The spacious room was filled with marvelous smells and on the glimmering wood table many dishes and foods were served and presented. After I finished I headed up stairs where with unnatural speed Nana and Loly drew me a bath while Psyrus and Jewel washed and cleaned up downstairs. I sank into the warm water and giggled as the pink bubbles tickled my neck. Now I felt sort of self-conscious….there was a grand mirror and window in the marble room and in the mirror I saw my reflection. Trying not to let it get to me I glanced at the window and pushed the curtains slightly aside to look through it. I chuckled. The sun looked so stupid trying to stay awake it's gloomy eyes closed and it shook awake. I leaned my head back and felt at peace. This was the first time I could actually describe my feelings as happiness. It felt nice.


	3. Chapter 3

**only one person reveiwed this...AND I'M SO HAPPY! THANK YOU karolinami123! thank you...:''''''D anyway i added a new chappy! hope it's good. it's sorta sort but i promise the next one will be twice as long! ^^**

**DISCLAIMER: you know i don't own anything and jizz...ENJOY! btw rating COULD change...**

* * *

"KYAA KYAA! ~ THIS IS AWESOME KIDDO KUN!"

"Yeah I gotta admit Kid, ya got taste!"

After not finding anything we had settled into a hotel on the east side of the witch center. Fortunately the room was antiquely decorated and it had ALMOST perfect symmetry. There was this…..this….THIS DAMN LITTLE PEAR HANGING FROM THE FREAKIN WALL AND IT HAD A CRACK HENSE RUINING THE BEAUTIFUL SYMMETRY EVEN THOUGH THE FUCKING THING WAS IN THE MIDDLE OF THE ROOM!

"Hey…k-kid you look like…you're gonna kill someone you okay..?" Liz asked nervously.

"Huh….I'm fine, Liz" I stated coldly.

"Awesome cause Patty ordered a misuse (is that how you spell it…?) And I called Callynn! You know the girl who does my nails back in Death city?" Liz said excitedly. Before I could even answer her, her rant went on. "Yeah well on the way the nail polish CRACKED! And kami knows I won't even show myself to witches without a good nail job so yeah hope you don't mind! And cause you know Callynn and men-a-phobic you have to get out." She explained.

"WHAT! WHEN?" I asked startled.

"Like now so OUT, kid!" She ordered.

"Out kiddo Kun out! Out-y out out out~!" sang Patty as her sibling pushed me out the door. Now in midnight I found myself roaming the witch center looking for something to pass the time. Damn Liz and Patty with their girly antics. Oh well maybe I could find criminal and do the job.

҈҈҈҈҈҉҈҉҈

Night was now setting and I was fully dressed in an extravagant dress provided by Psyrus and Jewel. I stood up and looked at myself in the grand mirror. I don't mean to brag (I'm not a cocky person) but I looked GOOD! My hair had a braid that went around my head while the rest of my hair was loose. The dress was scarlet with little golden rose designs. It had longs sleeves but the dress was cut in half in the front while the back of the beautiful dress remained its true length. I was wearing black lace dress shoes and around my neck I had a golden ribbon tied around it. It was cool around the estate as I descended from the stairs. Instantly the little troll maids hovered behind me. Oh yeah I did I mention they could FLY! Ha ha yeah it freaked me out too…anyway I was now convinced on the idea of taking a walk in the witch center. As I reached for the encrusted door knob a small pale hand grabbed my wrist.

"You cannot leave at this moment young Adelaide Sama."

"W-why not?" I questioned nervously.

"You cannot leave because in 30 seconds and 20 after I finish explaining Lestari Dono will arrive. Feeling Lestari Sama might be angry at me wanting to leave I rushed up the stairs and waited the remaining 5 seconds on the stairs pretending I was just coming down.

The door creaked and Lestari Sama entered followed by a shadowy figure wearing a light brown tussled cloak.

"Were you going to eat supper Adelaide honey?" she asked in a sweet voice. My heart melted I had never had anyone talk to me with their voice drenched in affection.

Trying to hide the heat rising on my cheeks I lowered my head and stuttered out-"No, Lestari sama. I was about to head to the parlor that's all."

"Oh well then perfect! My acquaintance needs a place to stay and I offered. I want you to meet him. You will spend lots of time training with him. He shall be your weapon." She informed me as she motioned to the stranger behind her.

"….N-NICE TO MEET YOU!" I nervously (and unintentionally) yelled out.

"Glad you're opening up Adelaide." Praised Lestari Sama as she chuckled lightly.

We moved to the parlor and there we sat and the mysterious man finally revealed his appearance to me. He grinned sloppily and was strangely kind. What I really found really strange was the fact that even after talking for hours he refused to call me by my name. Instead he addressed me as 'little girl'. At first I thought he was quite rude but I got used to it. As sleeping hour approached we said our good nights and Lestari went to her room while the mysterious man apparently named Zalo walked me to my room. It wasn't really awkward since he was staying in the room next to mine. His good bye was gruff and with a forced voice. Guess he was faking that kindness.

҈҈҉҈҈҈

Nothing. I was sitting in a bar drinking a massacred orange vodka. Yeah I'm under aged but nobody here knew or cared. The bars tender a lil' shortie with wicked strength pushed me out of the bar and I simpered out. Now I was screwed. No weapon. Not with a sane mind. And in a freakin witch center. In the distance I saw an estate. It was beautiful! And symmetrical. Too bad in my drunken stage I couldn't do shit…

…0.D….WOW/- ~3~

"NEECHAY WANNA GET BAKI CHAN CHAN TO PLAYS WITH ME!"

"Man, Tsubaki I swear Maka gives the worst gifts! She wanted to get you something cute she could've got you a stuffed animal that wasn't ALIVE, but NOOOO she had to get us a freaky rabbit thing." Black told me.

I sighed. I guess Neechay was kind of annoying but he did keep me company. More than Black star could provide, besides it made him get his spirits up. He was cocky ol' Black star again.

"NEECHAY GONNA HIT BLACK STAR AR FOR BEING MEAN TO CUTIE BAKI CHAN CHAN AND CUTIE MAKA GIRLY!" Neechay said gruffly(while still sounding freakin cute).

NEECHAY PUNCH! Whoa…..Neechay had strength. He had just punched my meister in the gut….

"OH YEAH! SO YA WANT IT LIKE THAT HUH?"

"BRING IT STAR BOY!"

"AHHHH!"

"AHHH!"

Oh boy….

①②③⑤⑪⑦↕

* * *

**i did this at midnight and i was tired so yeah...srry for mistakes! and im sorry if the characters are ooc**


End file.
